Aazeris
=Basic Information= *Name: Aazeris *Guild: Unaffiliated *Race: Sin'dorei *Class: Warlock *Professions: Tailor, skinner =Physical Description= *Sex: Female *Hair: Red *Eyes: Green *Languages: Orcish, Thalassian, some Demonic *Favorite Foods: Telaari grapes, almost to the exclusion of all else *Favorite Drinks: Darkmoon Special Reserve, almost to the exclusion of all else *Weapons of Choice: Magic, particularly her curses. She relies little on her demons, preferring to focus on her own power as opposed to theirs. *Hobbies: Killing Alliance, drinking *Loyalties: Herself, though of late she cares more about the wellbeing of others. Aazeris is tall and slender, like most of her Sin'dorei bretheren. Her red hair is always pulled back into a ponytail with a few wisps falling into her face. She is a fan of make-up, despite what her personality may suggest, and her face is always carefully painted. With bright green eyes that act as the most telling window to her emotions, Aazeris can easily cut one down or invite one closer with a single look. She rarely smiles around strangers, though she smirks often. Looking both intimidating and alluring is very important to this elf, and she will be the first to admit it. She wears a scythe strapped to her back which glows in what seems like a warning. A black king snake, Amarinth, is almost always wound around the handle, if it is not slithering in her footsteps. Additionally, often she can be seen accompanied by the minions she commands. Almost unnoticed, a small pouch is always attached to her side. =Personality= Aazeris is sarcastic and suspicious of those she does not know. Her immediate distrust of strangers is often mistaken as pride - though she can indeed be prideful. Always ready with a sharp retort or a raised eyebrow, Aazeris often pushes away potential acquaintances, whether intentionally or not. This standoffish behavior generally only cracks when she has been drinking her favorite beverage, Darkmoon Special Reserve, or when she is in the company of friends. The warlock is fiercely protective of what she deems hers, whether it be people or property. She will not hesitate to stake revenge when she feels she has been wronged or betrayed, even if the offender is someone she cares about. Though of late she has been struggling with what she feels should be a priority in her life, her constant quest for power has been the focal point of her attention since she was young. =History= Few know the story of Aazeris' past, and none know more than one of her dark secrets. A shadow of the past follows her that she is unwilling to speak of. Despite her considerably rocky romantic past - including her killing of one former lover and being kidnapped by another - Aazeris has tentatively opened her heart once more to a fellow warlock. Although she would never mention it aloud, she is constantly waiting for disaster, unable to believe that she can have as "normal" a relationship as two immensely powerful warlocks could have. Aazeris is noncommittal regarding the Blood Elf alliance with the Horde. She has a deep and burning hatred of the Alliance - particularly humans - and takes intense pleasure in their destruction. In respect to the Horde races, Aazeris generally sees them as a means to an end. As long as she is free to achieve her goals, whatever they may be, she could care less about any others. Blood Knights, however, seem to be a sore spot for Aazeris. Upon meeting or interacting with any Blood Knight she does not know, she immediately turns cold and even, at points, hostile. However, she has been able to overcome this prejudice for only a few, and she regards even them with mistrust and a little enmity. You desire to know more? Get a few Reserves into her. You might even get to see her helmet. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock